郭嘉　國家　(Guo Jia, Guo Jia)
by Star-Bening
Summary: Di penghujung dinasti Han mereka bertemu. Diatas gulungan perasaan menjadi satu. Untukmu, setelah 1000 tahun lamanya Aku masih mencintaimu. COVER NOT MINE!


Untukmu, setelah 1000 tahun lamanya.

Aku masih mencintaimu.

.

.

.

郭嘉 國家

Story and Plot - Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Hetalia Axis Power - Himaruya Hidekazu

Dynasty Warrior - Koei Games(?)

Warning: OCs, OOCs, Heavily historical based fanfiction! PAIR MINOR!

Enjoy~

No flame please. Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

China, 2015

China memiliki kebiasaan buruk sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu. Seluruh negara tahu bahwa China adalah gudang sejarah terbesar di dunia. Di rumahnya mungkin tersimpan lebih dari setengah warisan dunia yang diburu para arkeolog. Mulai dari miniatur ribuan tentara Terra Cota dari dinasti Qin, patung-patung naga dari Kota Terlarang, transkrip peninggalan para Kaisar, koleksi baju zirah dari setiap linimasa, bahkan Tembok Cina sekali pun, semuanya menumpuk dalam satu ruangan sempit yang terkungkung debu.

Coba lihat di ujung sana, ada miniatur Jembatan Jiayuguan, gerbang terkuat di dunia dengan panjang lebih dari 5 kilometer, sekaligus pernah berfungsi sebagai sebuah pos perhubungan pada zaman Jalan Sutera.

Dan di sudut kanan sana, di atas meja, nampak sebuah replika bangunan mungil berupa istana Kuno Beijing, lengkap dengan pagar tinggi dan sungai yang mengelilingi. Istana indah yang pernah berkuasa di zaman dinasti Qing.

Dan di belakangnya, ada sebuah lukisan Gunung Wu Dang. Sebuah gunung indah yang memiliki candi, istana dan jembatan yang spektakuler. Dahulu, kuil-kuil di sana digunakan sebagai tempat berlatih bela diri, meditasi, hingga tempat belajar pengobatan tradisional China.

Di ruangan itu terdapat seseorang bernama Wang Yao.

Dia bukanlah pemilik gudang itu, atau penjaga gudang tersebut, walau secara tidak tertulis, bahwa dialah pemilik seluruh dataran China, namun Wang Yao tetaplah bersikap seperti manusia biasa, yang tetap kerepotan ketika harus membersihkan gudangnya.

Tumpukan buku yang semula berundak-undak di atas lemari, meluncur jatuh dan bertubi-tubi menghantam lantai kayu. Debu-debu tebal yang menyelimuti transkrip berumur ratusan itu kontan tersingkap ke udara, mengurung wajah Wang Yao dengan kepulan debu yang tebal dan menghalangi pandangan.

"Aiyaah…" gerutu Wang Yao, dikibas-kibaskan tangannya mengusir debu yang mengepul di depan wajah. Personifikasi negara China itu seharusnya tahu bahwa meladeni permintaan adiknya, yang notabene adalah personifikasi Korea Selatan itu, merupakan sebuah tindakan bodoh. Im Yong Soo, adalah orang paling ajaib yang pernah Wang Yao kenal seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa di hari yang tenang seperti ini tiba-tiba ia ingin meminjam beberapa buku tua pada Yao sebagai bahan bacaan?

"Mengingat aku sedang menganggur di rumah, Yao-hyung! Aku ingin sekali meminjam beberapa bukumu! Sekaligus meningkatkan kemampuan bahasa Mandarinku!"

Cengiran sumringah di wajah manis itu membuat Wang Yao tak tega untuk menolak.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengelompokkan puluhan buku-buku penting itu ke dalam beberapa kotak yang berbeda. Di bagian luar, sudah ia tandai dengan tulisan sesuai dengan tahun di mana buku itu diterbitkan.

Buku di tahun 1500-an.

Buku di tahun 1800-an.

Buku di tahun 2000-an.

Tentu saja Im Yong Soo juga memerlukan sastra modern untuk meningkatkan kemampuan linguistiknya.

Bekerja sejak pagi tadi membuat Wang Yao sadar mengapa kawan sekaligus rivalnya, Amerika, tidak pernah membersihkan gudangnya.

Selain menguras tenaga, ternyata membersihkan gudang dapat menguras emosi juga.

Emosi masa lalu, kenangan, kepahitan, kemenangan, semuanya bercampur-aduk menjadi satu.

Bagaimana pun, semua ini adalah bagian dari dirinya, sejarahnya, dan identitasnya.

Mata Wang Yao tak sengaja menangkap objek di sudut ruangan. "Hoo… Seragam Kasim dari dinasti Han." Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis wajahnya. "Ternyata aku masih menyimpannya, aru." ucap Yao bangga.

Ia menghampiri pakaian yang menggantung hingga menyentuh lantai itu, tepat bersebelahan dengan kostum barongsai berwarna merah. Pakaian Kasim sering diejek Amerika sebagai pakaian vampir dari China. Lihat saja bentuknya, berupa terusan kain hingga menyentuh mata kaki. Bentuknya seperti jubah panjang yang berukuran pas dengan tubuh. Warnanya tidak pernah lebih dari tiga. Yang kali ini berwarna merah dengan garis-garis hitam di ujung lengan dan kerah. Sebuah peninggalan manis dari dinasti Han.

Yao kembali menatap seisi ruangan. Ia ingin bernostalgia sejenak dengan peninggalan-peninggalan manis ini. Lagipula Yong Soo tidak memaksanya untuk segera mencarikan buku di hari itu juga.

Tepat pada saat itu matanya melihat tumpukan beberapa gulungan perkamen yang tersusun rapi di atas meja .

"Oh… Gulungan ini kan…" pikiran Yao terus menduga-menduga sembari ia berjalan mendekat. Alisnya mengerut. Ia merasa amat familiar dengan benda itu.

Ia mengambil satu dari beberapa gulungan. Entah mengapa tangannya justru tertarik dengan sebuah gulungan berwarna biru gelap yang warnanya selaras dengan warna dasar lautan. Di sana terdapat hiasan kepala burung phoenix berwarna perak di ujung-ujungnya. Tali pilin berwarna merah mengikatnya dengan kuat, masih dengan simpul yang masih terjaga. Yao mengambil lap yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membersihkan buku pesanan Yong Soo, kemudian, perlahan, diusapnya gulungan yang ia yakini tak pernah ia sentuh selama hampir 1000 tahun lamanya dengan hati-hati.

Kilau dari Phoenix itu nampak bercahaya ketika lapisan debu tebal tersebut luluh dari permukaanya. Yao tersenyum tipis saat melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di sana. "Kalau melihat warnanya, aku jadi teringat Wei…"

Wei adalah panggilan akrab dari Cao Wei, merupakan salah satu negara yang terbentuk di Utara ketika China terpecah menjadi tiga negara. Salah satu raja perang terkuat dari negara itu adalah Cao Cao, yang pernah menyandera Kaisar Xian untuk melegitimasi kedudukannya sebagai perdana menteri. Cao Cao menumpas satu per satu raja-raja perang kecil di China Utara, kemudian berhasil mempersatukan bagian utara China setelah menaklukkan Yuan Shao dalam Peperangan Guandu. Memori itu membuat Yao juga mengingat dengan dua orang adiknya yang lain, Shu Han dan Dong Wu, yang juga ikut terlibat dalam peperangan pada masa tersebut.

Perlahan, Yao membuka ikatan tali pilin berwarna merah itu. Dibukanya dengan hati-hati seakan-akan tidak ingin merusaknya.

Mata mengerjap beberapa kali. Ternyata ini sebuah lukisan adalah yang pertama kali i lihat.

Dalam lukisan itu M ampak sebuah gazebo di tengah-tengah danau berwarna biru muda. Warna yang menyelimuti pondok mungil itu adalah merah tua, warna yang menjadi simbolis warga Tionghoa. Di sekelilingnya terdapat lusinan bunga teratai yang sedang mekar, turut menambah keindahan dalam gambar tersebut. Siapa pun yang melukisnya, Yao sangat menyukai karya seninya.

"Gazebo ini mirip seperti yang ada di Xuchang." pikir Yao.

Tangannya membuka gulungan itu sampai penuh karena penasaran.

Matanya membelalak tak percaya saat melihat apa yang tertulis di sana.

'Xia Tian Wei Feng'

Aksara mandarin yang nampak memudar itu terlukis di ujung gulungan. Tangan Yao gemetar.

"Tidak mungkin…" bisik Yao. Sendi-sendinya seakan lumpuh seketika. Ia dapat merasakan setiap memori, ingatan, visual, suara, bahkan kenangan-kenangan berumur lebih dari 1800 tahun yang lalu itu kembali memasuki otaknya bertubi-tubi.

Gulungan yang telah lama ia cari kini telah ia temukan kembali.

Sebuah puisi cinta dari seorang penasihat yang pernah hidup pada dinasti Wei.

Satu nama meluncur lemah dari bibir sang personifikasi China dengan penuh kesedihan.

"… Guo Jia.

.

.

.

"Aku akan kembali. Percayalah padaku, Yao."

.

"Kuharap, tidak ada lagi air mata menetes dari pelupuk matamu, negaraku…"

.

"Tuan Guo Jia…, beliau…"

.

.

.

Banner berwarna biru terlihat di setiap sudut kota. Tentara berlalu lalang. Terkadang membawa pedang, terkadang membawa tombak. Dari gazebo taman aku memandang semua. Ditemani sepoi angin musim panas dan rasa bosan luar biasa. 'Tuan Cao Cao tidak main-main, aru. Tapi aku tetap merasa ini salah, aru…' pikirku.

Setelah Dong Zhuo mengambil alih kekuasaan di istana Luoyang, keadaan Negara sangat kacau. Setiap hari pasti ada saja yang terbunuh. Jika bukan dari fraksi pendukung raja, pasti rakyat jelata. Semua orang diliputi ketakutan, bahkan untuk menatap sang tiran di mata, mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya.

Sekali lagi nafas panjang kuhela. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Pakaian berwarna hitam dan merah yang biasa kupakai diganti berwarna biru. Dan sang perdana menteri, Cao Cao, menggantiku, pelayan pribadi Raja (sebetulnya personifikasi, tapi dia tidak tahu), dengan orang lain. Kini aku hanya berstatus official tingkat rendah. 'AKU JADI BOSAN, ARU!' kataku dalam hati.

"Tap. Tap. Tap."

Kudengar langkah kaki dari belakangku. Awalnya kupikir hanya seorang official yang lewat, namun karena suaranya semakin mendekat, maka aku pun berbalik.

"Selamat siang."

Rambut pirang, senyum menawan, pakaian yang terlihat mahal.

Yep, dia pasti bawahan Cao Cao, aru.

Aku berkowtow padanya. Ia pun membalasnya. "Boleh saya tahu saya berbicara dengan siapa?" tanyaku setelah kami kembali saling menatap. Lawan bicaraku tertawa pelan. "Ah, maafkan saya. Saya sedang berkeliling istana lalu melihat Anda menatap awan sendirian." Katanya. "Nama saya Guo Jia, nama lengkap Feng Xiao. Saya adalah advisor tuan Cao Cao yang baru."

Advisor? Dia terlihat sangat muda, aru.

"Tuan Guo Jia, ya… Nama saya Wang Yao. Sebelumnya saya adalah pelayan pribadi Raja, saat ini, saya hanyalah seorang official tingkat rendah." Jawabku sambil menunduk. Kulihat Guo Jia tersenyum melihat makanan dan anggur yang ada di meja gazebo. "Apakah saya boleh bergabung dengan makan siang Anda, tuan Wang?" Tanya Guo Jia. Dan entah kenapa aku langsung menjawab iya.

.

"Ah…, jadi Anda berasal dari Yingchuan." Kataku setelah kami bercakap-cakap. "Ya. Saya bertemu dengan tuan Xun Yu saat saya mengunjungi Hebei. Saat itu, saya ingin bergabung dengan Yuan Shao." Terang Guo Jia. "Sayangnya, setelah beberapa bulan mengobservasi beliau, saya jadi mengerti bahwa Yuan Shao bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi tuan saya."

Aku mendengar ceritanya dengan penasaran. Saat ini, Yuan Shao adalah salah satu tuan tanah yang sangat berpengaruh di utara Cina. Ia menguasai 4 provinsi utama di Cina Utara dengan kekuatan militer yang bahkan sepuluh kali lipat kekuatan militer Cao Cao. Belum ditambah dengan posisi sepupunya, Yuan Shu di Runnan yang subur, Yuan Shao sangat kuat baik dalam bidang militer maupun provisi logistik.

"Kenapa Anda berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku.

Sang advisor muda meletakkan sumpitnya dan bertanya, "Tuan Wang… Apakah kau pernah bertemu Yuan Shao?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sekali." Ia kembali bertanya, "Anda bercakap-cakap dengannya?" Kali ini aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi menurutku, dia adalah orang yang hebat." Jawabku.

"Bagaimana dengan tuan Cao Cao?"

Oh.

Aku ikut meletakkan sumpitku dan menggaruk pipi. 'I-ini seperti interogasi, aru…' pikirku. "Y-yah…, menurutku tuan Cao Cao adalah seorang Jenderal yang berani. Ia juga seorang menteri yang cakap." Jawabku. "W-walaupun terkadang ia membuatku takut, aru…" Rona merah menghias pipiku. Pernyataan yang terakhir itu sungguh memalukan, aru.

Kulihat Guo Jia terdiam mendengar pernyataanku yang begitu jujur. Aku sudah was-was jika ia memutuskan untuk melaporkanku pada Cao Cao. Meskipun aku tidak bisa mati karena aku seorang personifikasi, tapi hukuman pancung itu cukup menyeramkan, aru. Aku terus menunduk sambil mencuri pandang kearahnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang menunggu reaksinya. Setelah agak lama, suara tawa terdengar.

"Ahahahaha! Anda adalah orang yang sangat menarik, tuan Wang!" kata sang advisor. Aku sedikit terbelalak, lalu bersemu padam. "Aiyaah!" kataku sambil menutup wajah yang berubah semerah tomat. Suara tawa Guo Jia masih terdengar. Lalu mulai padam seiring waktu, digantikan oleh senyum lebar. "Anda memang sangat menarik." Kata Guo Jia lagi.

Wajahku semakin bersemu merah, dan aku tidak lagi bisa mengangkat kepalaku saking malunya. "Yah…" sang advisor berdiri. Aku menengadah dan melihat ia kembali menyunggingkan senyuman. "Saya rasa saya harus pergi. Terima kasih banyak atas makan siang dan waktu yang Anda berikan, tuan Wang. Lain kali, saya yang akan mengundang Anda makan siang." Katanya sambil berkowtow, lalu berbalik pergi.

Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam disana menatap jaket putih biru yang ia kenakan terayun pelan saat ia melangkah. Dengan segera aku menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi yang kembali muncul. 'Ini memalukan, aru…' keluhku dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Lu Bu baru saja kalah dan tersingkir dari Puyang. Memang benar ini adalah suatu kesempatan bagi kita untuk menyerang Yuan Shao yang tengah berperang dengan Gongsun Zan di utara, namun kita juga harus ingat bahwa Lu Bu tengah mencari perlindungan pada Liu Bei. Meskipun Liu Bei baru saja menggantikan Tao Qian di provinsi Xu, tapi banyak orang yang menyukainya dan menganggapnya pahlawan, karena itu. Karena itu, kita harus menghancurkan Lu Bu sekarang juga."

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Guo Jia, advisor Cao Cao yang kemarin bertemu denganku secara tidak sengaja. 'Sepertinya mereka akan memulai perang, aru.'pikirku. Aku segera mempercepat langkahku. Di dalam lengan bajuku tersimpan surat darinya. Dia, Kaisar Cina.

.

"Yang Mulia, tuan Wang Yao sudah tiba." Kata sang pelayan. "Persilahkan masuk." Terdengar jawaban pelan dari dalam. Pintu kertas itu digeser, dan aku segera masuk sebelum pintu kembali ditutup. Aku meletakkan dua tangan di depan wajah dan terus menunduk, lalu berlutut dihadapan sang kaisar. "Wang Yao, Personifikasi Kekaisaran Han siap melayani Anda, Yang Mulia." Kataku.

Sunyi menyelimuti ruangan, dalam posisi membungkuk aku bisa merasakan tatapan Kaisar Liu Xie. Ia mendesah lalu melihat ke arah lain. Ia terlihat gelisah. Kuberanikan mengangkat kepalaku. "Yang Mulia…" panggilku. Sang Kaisar Muda kembali menatapku dengan dua manik coklatnya. "Yao Yao…" Ia membalas panggilanku.

Aku segera duduk bersimpuh sambil merapikan bajuku. "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran Anda, Yang Mulia?" tanyaku. Kaisar Liu Xie menunjukkan secarik kertas. "Aku dengar di Xiaopei ada seorang kerabat istana bernama Liu Bei. Tuan Tao Qian juga mengirimkan surat itu secara diam-diam. Jadi aku merasa sangat penasaran." Kata sang kaisar muda. Aku membaca isi surat itu, lalu meletakkannya kembali di hadapan sang kaisar.

"Sebetulnya, dari pengalaman saya di pemberontakan surban kuning, Liu Bei adalah seorang tentara yang mendapat kepercayaan tuan Gongsun Zan. Ia juga mendapat pengakuan dari Cao Cao, namun karena statusnya, ia tidak mendapat penghargaan kerajaan." Terangku.

Kaisar Liu Xie mengangguk-angguk. Ia menatap kertas di depannya dengan intens. "Kalau saja ia yang menemukanku di Luoyang…" bisik Kaisar Liu Xie lirih. Mendengar itu aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kehidupan Kaisar Liu Xie memang tidak sebaik yang dipikirkan orang. Dari kecil ia telah dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang ingin mempergunakan titelnya sebagai Kaisar untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar aku ikut berbisik, "Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia."

Kaisar Liu Xie sepertinya mendengar yang ku katakan. Ia bergeser mendekat ke arahku dan berkata, "Yao Yao… Kau adalah sahabatku yang paling aku hargai. Kau selalu setia semenjak aku lahir hingga saat ini. Aku…, akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa melindungimu, Yao Yao…" Sensasi yang aneh muncul di dada. Sensasi seperti ini hanya muncul saat aku berhadapan dengan orang yang benar-benar tulus melayani Negara. Dan Kaisar Liu Xie, bahkan melebihi ayahnya dan kakaknya, membuatku merasakan sensasi itu.

Aku meletakan telapak tanganku berdampingan lalu membungkuk hingga kepalaku menyentuh telapak tanganku. "Aku akan selalu setia kepada Anda, Yang Mulia. Saya akan memastikan Cao Cao tidak menggulingkan Anda dari takhta." Jawabku sebelum kembali duduk tegak. Kami berdua bertukar pandang dan mengangguk. Dalam hati kami tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan.

.

.

.

Aku berhasil masuk ke jajaran official Cao Cao. Semua itu bisa terjadi karena bantuan Guo Jia. Ia meminta Cao Cao untuk menjadikanku sekretaris pribadinya, dengan syarat, aku akan diawasi selama 24 jam selama 30 hari berturut-turut. Saat aku bertanya padanya, ia hanya menjawab, "Anggap saja ini balas budiku karena sudah menjamuku dengan makan siang yang luar biasa… juga pembicaraan yang menarik."

Karena itulah, saat ini…

AKU SANGAT KESAL, ARU!

Meja yang berantakan dengan berbagai macam peta, kertas, dan gulungan. Botol arak kosong yang berserakan di sudut ruangan. Tempat tidur yang seakan tidak pernah disentuh oleh pemiliknya setelah digunakan. ORANG INI BENAR-BENAR LUAR BIASA, ARU!

Aku mengingat saat Guo Jia berkata bahwa tempatnya cukup berantakan karena selama beberapa hari ia sibuk mempersiapkan penyerangan ke Xiaopei. Tapi, melihat kondisi seperti ini, dia akan kumarahi begitu kembali dari pertemuan dengan Cao Cao! Lihat saja, aru! Karena aku sekretaris pribadinya aku akhirnya harus ikut tinggal di pavilionnya. Tapi kalau pavilionnya berantakan seperti ini, aku akan meminta pindah kamar, aru!

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan mendatangiku. "Advisor Guo(1) sudah kembali, tuan Wang." Katanya. Aku mengangguk dan melangkah menuju pintu pavilion. Dari ujung koridor sudah terlihat rambut pirangnya yang mencolok dan jaket birunya yang khas. Ditambah hiasan bulu burung merak putih di kerahnya, kau akan langsung bisa membedakannya dari official yang lainnya.

"Selamat datang, tuan Guo Jia."

Ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. "Tuan Yao." Responnya. Aku berusaha meredam amarah dan perempatan jalan yang akan muncul di keningku. "Apa tuan Cao Cao berencana melakukan penyerangan lagi?" tanyaku. Guo Jia berjalan melewatiku, senyum telah hilang dari wajahnya. Oh…

"Aku sedikit khawatir dengan berpihaknya Lu Bu pada Liu Bei." Kata Guo Jia. "Tuan Xun Yu sudah memberikan saran untuk melakukan taktik mengadu serigala(2). Tapi…, aku masih merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang." Aku ikut terdiam. Lu Bu adalah seorang ksatria yang sangat kuat. Kekuatannya benar-benar luar biasa hingga ia dijuluki dewa perang.

Lu Bu memihak Liu Bei membuat Cao Cao khawatir pastinya.

'Mungkin saja ini pertanda bahwa Liu Bei akan menyelamatkan Kaisar Xian dari kediktatoran Cao Cao…' pikirku.

"Tuan Yao." Suara Guo Jia membuyarkan lamunanku. "Y-ya?" jawabku. Guo Jia menatapku dua mataku lekat. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Guo Jia. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku dan menjawab, "Tidak ada." Sejenak kurasakan tatapan Guo Jia belum berpindah dariku, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan berjalan kembali.

Dari belakang aku menatap punggungnya dalam diam. Kurasakan sensasi aneh di dada. Bukan. Sensasi ini tidak sama dengan sensasi yang kurasakan saat aku bersama Kaisar Xian. Jantungku sera berdetak lebih cepat, terutama saat aku melihat senyumnya. 'SADARLAH YAO! KAU MASIH HARUS MEMARAHINYA!' Pikiranku berteriak tiba-tiba.

Kembali mengingat tujuanku itu, aku segera menyusulnya. Kerutan di dahiku kembali muncul. Dengan wajah masam aku berjalan cepat menuju kamar Guo Jia. Tanpa babibu aku membuka pintu mahoni kamarnya. "Tuan–"

Eh?

"Tuan Yao…"

Ia berdiri menatapku, bertelanjang dada. Jaket biru dan atasan tak berlengan tergeletak di atas kasur yang berantakan. Sebutan lainnya, ia sedang dalam proses mengganti pakaian.

"M-M-M-MAAFKAN AKU, ARU!" Buru-buru aku menutup pintu dan berbalik. Kurasakan pipiku memanas dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku terus menatap sepatu berwarna hitam yang kukenakan. Warnanya sangat kontras dengan lantai ubin berwarna cerah. Aku yakin wajahku sudah sangat merah sekarang…

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit aku merasa diriku mulai kembali normal. Jantungku tidak lagi berdegup sekencang tadi. 'Aiyaaah! Tadi itu memalukan sekali, aru!' pikirku. Aku kembali menatap pintu yang tertutup, bertanya-tanya apakah Guo Jia sudah selesai ganti baju atau belum. Jangan sampai aku masuk dan melihat pemandangan seperti tadi!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari dalam, "Tuan Yao… Masuklah. Aku sudah selesai." Katanya. "Y-ya…" kataku pelan. Sambil menggumamkan kata "Permisi…", aku masuk kedalam. Aku terpaku melihat kamar yang semula mirip Medan perang menjadi sangat rapi. "…" Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, tuan Yao." Kata Guo Jia lalu tersenyum. Ia kini mengenakan hanfu laki-laki berwarna abu-abu. Topi yang ia kenakan ia letakkan di sudut meja. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Syukurlah Anda sudah merapikan kamar ini. Anda tidak membiarkan para pelayan masuk ke kamar ini, tapi keadaan kamar ini sangat kacau, aru." Kataku sambil melihat sekeliling.

Kudengar tawa dari sampingku, "Jika aku sudah fokus pada satu tugas penyerangan, aku tidak peduli dengan sekelilingku. Karena itu kamar ini menjadi sangat kacau. Meski begitu, aku selalu merapikan kamar ini di waktu senggangku. Jadi tenang saja, tuan Yao. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kondisi kamarku." Terang Guo Jia.

Kami berdua terdiam. Mungkin kami sudah kehabisan topic pembicaraan. Guo Jia duduk di depan mejanya yang kini rapi. Ia mengambil satu gulungan dan membacanya. Aku sendiri berdiri di belakangnya dan menatap punggung sang advisor muda. Keheningan ini tidak terasa awkward, lebih ke arah nyaman.

"Tuan Guo Jia…" panggilku.

"Hmm?" ia merespon. Matanya tetap tertuju pada deretan huruf hanzi dalam gulungan. "A-aku rasa…, kau tidak perlu memakai embel-embel 'tuan' untuk memanggilku, aru." Kataku terbata. Rona merah kembali menjalari pipiku. Aku pun menunduk dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikannya dari sang advisor di depanku. Ku dengar tuan Guo Jia mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia kini menghadapku.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga tidak perlu memakai embel-embel 'tuan' padaku." Kata tuan Guo Jia. Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Aku yakin pipiku sudah semerah tomat. Atau mungkin semerah bendera dari pasukan keluarga Sun di selatan. Aiyaah! Kenapa aku selalu seperti ini setiap kali aku berbicara dengannya, aru?!

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti, namun tetap kurasakan pandangan Guo Jia padaku. Dengan takut-takut aku mengangkat kepalaku, "Uhm…, G-Guo Jia…?" kataku pelan. Seketika itu Guo Jia tersenyum lebar dan menjawab, "Yao."

Tian, aku sudah melakukan dosa besar.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: FINALLY! Akhirnya bisa mengedit cerita ini. Wheww! Jujur author benar-benar suka mengetik perilaku personifikasi Cina yang tercinta dengan karakter ikemen kesayangan kita Guo Jia. Mereka berdua itu agak gimanaaaa… gitu. Tiap kali mengetik tentang mereka hati author jadi berfuwa-fuwa gimana ya… Pokoknya ngefluff gitu…

OKE! Sekarang mengulas kenapa author mengganti chapter ini.

Author sebetulnya sedang WB. Tapi begitu menulis tentang main pairing kita, Guo Jia/China atau Guo Jia/Wang Yao, saya langsung penuh dengan ide. Yep, nothing beat a direct story about a pair of fluffiness.

(1) Alasan kenapa saya membuat pelayan Guo Jia memanggil Guo Jia dengan sebutan Advisor karena memang sebetulnya pekerjaan Guo Jia adalah seorang penasihat perang, bukan ahli strategi. Selain itu, bagi readers yang membaca buku karya Chan Mou yang berjudul Ravages of Time, Chan Mou memilih untuk menggunakan sebutan "advisor" untuk semua anggota The Eight Geniuses. So, deal with it!

(2) Strategi mengadu serigala oleh Xun Yu ini cukup terkenal di Romance of Three Kingdom. So basically, taktik ini sama seperti taktik mengadu domba, tapi bedanya, kalau taktik mengadu domba itu terlalu mainstream. Tenang. Nama teknik ini memang teknik mengadu serigala.

Naaaaah, inilah chapter pertama dari Guo Jia Guo Jia semoga menghibur dan bisa dinikmati oleh readers, byeeee...

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
